Kian Linair
Born in a freaking volcano. Volcano is in mountains in southern Yuillya. Dying is not his thing. Disguised himself as a fire-blessed elf for most of his life. Became the close companion of Prince Hallren Yuillya during Hallren's youth. History Kian is a member of Princess Hamara Yuillya's Honor Guard (with Ero and Yume) when he first appears in the main storyline. He is introduced when he volunteers to make the 'perfect breakfast' when Ero's eggs are deemed insufficient for the three unexpected arrivals, who Hamara claims are Angels (Embera Arlen, Iva Black, Indri Ann A Jones). When Indri yells upon waking, Kian is quick to intervene, preventing a startled Ero from harming her. He later initiates a playful questions game with Indri. He's a bit taken off guard when Indri asks if he's hundreds of years old - which elves can't be - and noticeably fails to answer the question, though Hamara unintentionally covers for him. The two swap questions and answers until Indri quotes Indiana Jones, her lie ending the game and dooming her to dish washing duty. Nevertheless, Kian accompanies Indri to help her wash dishes. The next morning, Kian is annoyed to find Yume missing from guard duty, but continues to swap questions and answers with Indri. When Yume sounds his alarm horn to alert the camp to the demon attacking Embera, Kian rushes to the rescue with Ero, Iva, and Hallren. Kian summons fire that drives off the attacking flesh-eater demon. After Embera's recovery, he admits he has no idea what that thing was. Kian later explains elven magic to the Angels. Nuam-La Kian is later in the party that is presented to Queen Nabeitha Illianya at Nuam-La. He floats the suggestion that he and Yume be assigned as the guards that keep an eye on the three Angels during their time in Nuam-La. Kia also later persuades Ms. Milana, the head Housekeeper for the Queen in Nuam-La, to give the Angels a private cottage and helps the Angels move into the Three Raindrops Cottage. He comforts Hamara after Indri has an angry outburst during the move, and suggests a break when things begin to calm down. Once the Angels are settled, Hallren assigns the less than thrilled Kian to be the leader for a patrol to secure the area where the Honor Guard encountered the flesh-eater Demon. When returning from the patrol, Kian is blazing with anger...literally. However, he cheers up when he finds Iva in a grand hallway she has just finished cleaning. Kian is a bit taken aback when Iva stomps on his flirting, but is happy to teach her swordplay upon her request. He is slightly better at it than she is, of course, but both of them clearly enjoy the lesson. When Indri turns up he turns the flirting level up to 11, and apparently even enjoys it when Indri slaps him for some cheekiness. Later at dinner tries to flirt with Embera too, but Iva shuts him down hard. When Embera asks him about his patrol he explains how many things went wrong while we get to see his burning anger again. He calms down after though and he and the Angels enjoy each other's company over dinner. At summer solstice celebration, Kian reserves a front row view for the Angels, and Indri chooses to sit next to him. He and Indri trade flirtatious snide remarks during the ceremony. Post ceremony Indri has to go, and Kian quotes Iva when he claims he won't flirt with the other two Angels. Kian explains the summer solstice festival is his favorite, as there is shopping, dancing, a magic show (similar to an Earth fireworks display) and leg wrestling (arm wresting, but with your legs). When Iva accuses him of just wanting to show off to girls, he just agrees and asks her to go easy on him when they meet in the ring. Kian is surprised when Iva and Ember have no problem understanding or speaking the languages Changeling or Petra when two youths approach them. Kian, as it turns out, doesn't understand either. When he expresses his confusion, Iva and Embera explain that they understand everyone just fine - and conclude that this effect must have something to do with the magic that brought them to Eldair. He is a bit depressed when Iva calls him weird, but cheers up when Embera accidentally trips up Iva's lecture. He cheerfully accepts being called a cad and is even more delighted when Hamara and Indri arrives on-scene, and accepts Indri's flattery. Hamara, has a more formal request, and Kian escorts her off to meet the Petra chief to organize the dance. Kian later wins the leg wrestling competition. After the contest, Kian dances with several elf maids, but leaves Indri to be his final dance, to her delighted approval. Kian and Indri later cuddle to watch the magic show. When Hamara decides to help the Angels gain elf magic, Kian supports the notion - though he requests that Hamara not repeat the abuse of the "Lady Prusillia incident" to persuade others to agree. After the Solstice event is over, Kian walks Indri home. When Indri states she'd like to have her magic be able to get him to make out with her, he briefly muses on how a "sorcerer said she had a sister who could control feelings. And if she returned her spirit to Eldair--" Indri questions him on this comment and, realizing he's said more than he intended, Kian distracts Indri by making out with her. Later Kian is present when Ero comes and requests leave to attend to his children in Kuam-Kyo. After Ero leaves, Kian assures Hallren that he and Yume can protect Hamara, but Hallren says no - he needs Kian in Nuam-La. Kian laughingly refuses Hallren's order. Hallren points out that is treason, and thus a death sentence. Kian laughs that off too, telling Hallren that, as the prince is incapable of commanding respect, he should try fear, as "...it would come more naturally to a snake like you." Kian departs, leaving an enraged Hallren behind. Kian plays a guitar-like instrument as backdrop for the ceremony granting the Angels magic. After the ceremony, he looks quite pleased. When the Angels are attacked by another Flesh-Eater Demon, Kian rushes to the rescue, alerted by Iva's furious blaze of flame. He easily defeats the shadowy creature as Iva faints. He brings the Angels back to camp, worried that more threats might lurk nearby. Some days later Kian arrives at Three Raindrops Cabin during a rainstorm, and immediately cheers up a grumpy Indri. She and Kian take off for a more private locale. More time passes, and Kian is teaching Iva swordplay. She's clearly gotten better, but accidentally summons fire during the practice. Iva's a bit freaked out but Kian reacts coolly, advising her on how to handle the situation, which she does. He reassures her when she expresses doubt, then advises she take a break for the day. Later that day Kian stops by Three Raindrops Cabin with a gift - for Iva, to Indri's supreme irritation. It's a very nice sword. Iva objects, but Kian convinces her to keep it by pointing out that she'll suffer fewer injuries if she has a real weapon - seems he thinks her concussion from a few weeks prior was not from an accident like she claims. When Kian then asks Indri if she wants to take a walk she refuses, and he realizes he may have committed a faux pas by bringing a present for someone other than Indri. He heads home. Iva later drags Indri to Kian's door to try and get her to talk to him. The girls discover Kian (bare-chested) reading. Once he is dressed, Indri explains her annoyance and Kian tells her he has a gift, but it's not ready yet. Once the girls leave, though, he looks distinctly uncomfortable. The next day, Kian arrives at Three Raindrops Cabin with his gift, and Indri rushes him off for their walk. Away from the cabin, Kian gives Indri the gift - an eligibility earring. Kian explains she will now have an earring to show herself as available for courtship. Indri asks if Kian will be her boyfriend, but he walks away. Indri chases, lectures, and finally kisses him, but he refuses to speak. Indri flees, stung badly by his refusal. Kian also looks sad, but it is clear he is determined to avoid the relationship. Razing Kian and Iva begin the Razing arc practicing swordplay. Iva gets the better of Kian with a simple magic trick. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Fox, who warns them that a flesh-eater demon had infected Meiya Chenona. Kian and Iva seek out Embera while Kian wondering if Iva had known Fox was a changeling. The duo find Embera at Meiya's home, with Chen. He does not see anything wrong with Meiya, but it is clear she is dying. When they decide to attempt burn the unseen Demon Eye out of Meiya, Kian balks - until Iva steps forward to do it instead. Kian tells her Iva doesn't have the control needed for this kind of delicate task yet, and then sets to work after Meiya thanks him. Despite Kian's best efforts, Meiya dies. Kian apologizes for his failure...and then summons even more fire as Meiya's body erupts into hundreds of flesh-eater demons, all seeking more flesh. He commands Embera and Iva to run as he faces these new foes. Shortly after Iva and Embera clear the house, it dissolves into a huge fireball, as Kian destroys this incursion - but Meiya was not the only victim, and more demons roam the streets of Nuam-La. Kian appears again just in time to rescue Hallren and a guardsman from a force of demons. Hallren is surprised - he though Kian had died in the inferno that used to be Meiya's house. Kian simply shrugs saying "Dying isn't really my thing." Kian sticks with Hallren, flaming down any demon that gets too close while Hallren tries to organize a defense. When Hallren presents the idea that Kian could raze the city, Kian initially refuses on the grounds that there are still innocent and uninfected elves trapped in other parts of the town. Hallren gives him a direct order, and at first Kian denies it - but when a fear-crazed guard tries to kill Hallren, Kian body-blocks the blow. The sword goes clear through him - and melts away, leaving Kian unharmed. Kian realizes that there is no longer any better option, and agrees to destroy the city. He walks away from the surviving elves, telling them to find shelter - it's going to get hot. He walks right up the demon horde, which recognizes him as an Elemental, and attack - but he explodes into a huge ball of flame, leveling the town and burning demons and trapped elves alike into ash. Hallren soon after finds a glowing Kian kneeling in the rubble, and asks Kian what he is - a question Kian is not ready to answer. Kian accepts Hallren's robe(as he has destroyed all his own clothing), but calls Hallren a monster for ordering him to destroy the town. Hallren has no defense for this accusation. Kian, in company with Iva and Hallren, later finds Embera, Indri, and a wounded Hamara beset by a small group of demons, including two apparent leaders of the ghastly horde. They easily best the demons with flame. After the battle is over, Kian finds the Angels sitting in the front step of the ruined Great Hall. KIan tells them he as done his best to stabilize Hamara, and that she wishes to talk to them. He is present for Hamra's thanks to Embera and Indri, and when Hamara requests that Hallren to protect them. He then - with a worried expression - litens as Hamara gives her "seven great lights" prophecy. After Hamara leaves, he offers to help the Angels pack, but is rebuffed by Indri. He appears several times more before the group leaves Nuam-La. While leaving the ruins, Hallren asks him if he is sure he got every single demon - Kian replies yes. That evening, he is making a campfire when Hallren again asks the question: what is he? Kian explains he is an Elemental, a practically immortal and invincible manifestation of the elements that make up the world. When he explains how Elementals can return themselves to the world and be reborn, he mentions that Water returned herself over fifty years ago. Indri is alarmed -Kian's over fifty? No, Kian awkwardly replies, he's over two hundred years old. Indri freaks out and storms away, furious at Kian. Kian laments that's just one reason why he doesn't tell people his true heritage. Fox calls him a grandpa, and when Kian replies he's not one, Fox offers to let him be his grandpa! Hallren observes that they have always looked the same ago. Kian tells Hallren that he can change his appearance - while awkwardly trying to wrestle Fox off of himself. When a frustrated Kian asks Fox whu he didn't reveal that he was a Changeling, Fox explains himself as well. Kian does manage to pin Fox in this way - which works until Fox changes form, defeating the hold. Embera realizes the odd questions Kian was asking back when they first met was Kian trying to figure out if the Angels were also Elementals. KIan agrees, and is sad to know that they are not Elementals. But, he will help them get home if he can. Hallren is perplexed. Kian has so much power...and yet spends his life flirting and taking the easy way out, when he could change the world. Kian replies he never felt that kind of ambition. He'd rather leave changing the world to the little people. Hallren points that today, he did change the world - which angers Kian. He didn't like killing all those innocent people. Hallren asks if there was another way. Kian falls silent... he can't see what else they could have done, either. The next morning finds Kian asleep outside with Fox sleeping atop him. After Hallren rouses the camp, even Kian complains about how hard Hallren is driving them. When they do stop later, Kian is simply sarcastic as Hallren's continued attitude. Kian ends up catching Indri when she slips getting off her mount, but he gets no thanks for it. After Fox is rebuffed by Iva, he advises the young Changeling, and also gives a rude Hallren a very strong retort when he butts into the conversation. Later, over dinner, Kian expresses his confidence that he can handle Human patrols. Kian is later on watch when Embera emerges from her tent. She has some questions about Elementals. Kian ends up re-iterating that he's the only Elemental of Fire, but can't answer her other questions. Embera warns him he's in danger - the Demons seem interested in Elementals. Kian is flattered - Embera is worried about him? He normally loses friends when his true heritage is revealed. Embera is apparently an exception. Kian is worried when EMbera hears something he can't, but then Fox arrives to warn them of a Human patrol... a little too late to escape easily. Sever The Human patrol attacks the party. Kian defends the group, wiping out the first wave of arrows with a wall of flame and driving the humans back. When Indri calls out that there are too many, and they need to retreat, he reluctantly realizes she's right and sets himself to cover the other's escape. Kian is easily swatting aside the humans - apparently with nonlethal force - but he can't stop them all. As the party is forced apart Kian manages to catch up with Embera as her mount goes out of control, getting her back on course - but as he jests that he's not that easy to be rid of, an enchanted bullet strikes him. Kian drops helpless to the ground. When we next see him, he is now bound and lying helpless on the ground. He threatens the magician (Phoenix) who shot him, but the magician informs him that his spine is severed and his connection to Eldair. No magic, and no moving. Pre-Comic In the short story "Kian and Hallren Bro Times" Kian flirts (possibly inadvertently?) with an elf maid Hallren likes. He is later surprised when Hallren is upset at him. Kian explains to Hallren he should try being nice to girls. But Hallren's just not up to it,and Kian ends up flirting with the elf maid some more. In the short story "The Cake Incident" Kian can be seen first admiring the Lady Prusillia, then unknowingly eating one of the laxative-laced cakes. He is then behind a closed bathroom door suffering the effects of the laxatives… quite unpleasantly. Personality Likes flirting, buying gifts, and slacking off. Dislikes being told what to do. Can be a jerk and a cad, and is OK with that. The author likes to describe him as a tool, e.g. he is stupid, irritating, and/or contemptible. The latter two definitely fit, and as he sometimes acts before he thinks the first one sometimes applies too. Despite this, his open demeanor and general willingness to help others means he acquires many friends and values them. It upsets Kian if someone he likes indicates they are angry with him, or he fears they are upset with him. Despite having incredible power as an Elemental, he is not interested in using it to change the world - though he has not explained why. Abilities "Fire-blessed elf." Actually the Fire Elemental. So long as he is in contact with Eldair, has a practically unlimited supply of flames. Can summon so much fire he puts small tactical nuclear weapons to shame, and that might not be close to his upper limit. Also a capable swordsman. And can play an instrument, which resembles a guitar. Category:Characters